Primera cita
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué le compro? Unos no saben qué hacer en su primera cita, otros ni siquiera sabían que estaban en una, otros solo quieren estar en los brazos del ser amado. ¿Que divertidas, románticas y complicadas aventuras vivirán juntos? Mal summary, mejor lean la historia Salima&Kane... Max&Mariam... Mathilda&Miguel.
1. Salima y Kane

**Hola!** Aquí escribiendo. Bien, en ésta ocasión, voy a subir una historia de tres o cuatro capítulos nada más, que poco tienen que ver entre ellos, disfrútenlo.

**Disclaimer. Los personajes mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen lamentablemente, pero la historia es toda mía, así que disfrútenla.**

.

.

_1.- Salima y Kane._

–Ray… –Dijo la chica en la entrada de la casa del joven, estaba ligeramente sonrojada y agachaba la mirada por pena de lo que estaba por decir, pero como pudo, levantó la vista y exclamó. –Me gustas mucho Ray, y no te lo había dicho por miedo a perderte… solo espero que no me lo tomes a mal.

–Salima. –Dijo sorprendido.

–Como sea, no tomes mi confesión como… una petición ni nada. Solo quería que lo supieras.

–Salima… me gustaría poder corresponderte pero… –Salima ya esperaba esa respuesta, la había visto venir desde que había visto cómo él trataba de besar a Mariah en la cocina, pero no quería quedarse sin confesarse con Ray, así que sonrió escuchando atentamente. –Lo cierto es que a mí me gusta alguien más. Lo lamento.

– ¿Y ella lo sabe?

–No, no se lo he dicho aún… quizá por los mismos motivos que tú.

–Ray… eres un gran muchacho y un amigo incondicional. Siempre defiendes tus pensamientos y también a tus amigos, buscando el equilibrio. Es uno de los motivos por los que me gustas tanto, pero… estoy segura de que no soy la única a la que le gustas, eres un gran chico, y eres muy guapo. Estoy segura de que la chica que te gusta, te quiere también… deberías decírselo antes de que se te adelanten.

–Salima…

–En fin. Ya me voy, en casa se van a preocupar por mí.

–Salima, antes de que te vallas… –Ray la abrazó y sonrió ampliamente poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. –Gracias por tu apoyo. Eres una amiga muy valiosa para mí. No espero que nada cambie entre nosotros.

–Gracias. Me quitas un peso de encima… Nunca fui la chica más guapa del instituto, Mariah… es hermosa. –Ray se sonrojó. –Tal vez resulte un éxito con su cambio de imagen y podría llegar a salir con algún chico… Yo siempre estoy rodeada de chicos pero no de chicos que me vean como a una chica a la que hay que conquistar… solo soy un amigo más. Debería…

–Salima, tú también eres muy linda, que nadie te diga lo contrario nunca. Chicos como yo se fijarán en ti. –Terminó llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. –Estoy seguro de que hay un chico para ti esperando a que te des cuenta de que lo quieres, solo debes tener paciencia.

–O enfocarme en otra dirección. Kane suele decirme que por ver lo que tengo frente a la nariz… –Se sonrojó. –No veo el panorama completo… –En ese momento, Kane salió y vio sorprendido que Salima y Ray aún hablaban.

–Ah… Si interrumpo algo…

–Para nada. –Dijo Ray sonriendo ampliamente.

–Ya me iba también yo… Salima, ¿te vas a ir sola a casa?

– ¿Me… me acompañarías?

–Por supuesto. –Dijo Gustoso Kane ofreciéndole el brazo a Salima, quien lo aceptó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Hasta luego.

– ¿No irán al parque? –Quiso saber Ray antes de entrar a su casa.

–No lo sé. –Dijo Salima. –Me quedé con ganas de ver películas. Tal vez…

Ray y Kane habían intercambiado una mirada llena de sentido para ambos, por lo que Kane miró a Salima interrumpiéndola. –De hecho, tengo unos pases dobles para el cine, no sé cuando vencen pero no quería ir con los chicos. Ya sabes que Jim y Goki nunca se ponen de acuerdo… pero tampoco sabía si invitarte a ti. No sabía si querrías ir al parque.

–No. –Murmuró sonrojándose. –No quiero, prefiero ir contigo.

–Genial… ¿Quedamos a alguna hora? –Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de Salima. No vivía tan lejos de Ray así que el tiempo se pasó volando.

–Por supuesto… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a desayunar y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

Pero como si hubieran escuchado a Salima, el teléfono de Kane sonó justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de Salima. –Es de casa… –Informó él. – ¿Diga?... Bien… Sí, Ray fue muy amable con nosotros… de acuerdo… supongo que sí… ¿En la tarde? Voy a salir con Salima… ¡No es una cita!... –Pero luego miró a Salima. – ¿Es una cita?

–No lo sé. –Admitió sonrojada. – ¿Es una cita?

–Sí. –Dijo emocionado al ver la sonrisa de Salima. –Olvídalo. –Dijo al teléfono. –Sí es una cita… –Pero su expresión cambió por una de fastidio y habló con ese tono de voz. –Ok, voy para allá… Nos vemos. –Y colgó. –Yo… lo lamento, me quieren en mi casa en este mismo instante si voy a salir en la tarde.

–Ni hablar, entonces voy a desayunar y te veo en la tarde.

–Sí. ¿A las cinco está bien?

–Seguro, nos vemos a las cinco entonces. –Dijo antes de plantar un beso en la mejilla de Kane y entrar corriendo a su casa. Kane por su lado suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

– ¿Dónde estabas? Anoche no respondías a tu teléfono. –Kane miró su teléfono extrañado, pero le mostró el historial a sus amigos.

–No entraban las llamadas.

–Ah.

–Adentro nos dijeron que tienes una cita con Salima.

–Sí… pero no sé que voy a hacer… no sé cómo actuar en una cita.

Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. –Vamos adentro.

–Te daremos algunas ideas.

.

Salima miraba su ropa una y otra vez, no tenía idea de qué usar para salir con Kane, pero tampoco quería pedir ayuda a su familia así que tomó su celular y sintió la desesperación bajar por su espalda al darse cuenta de que telefoneaba a Queen y a Emily para que la auxiliaran. Ambas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y subieron a la habitación de Salima, donde Queen comenzó un interrogatorio.

– ¿Te invitó él o invitaste tú?

–Él.

– ¿Comer, cine, circo, película?

–Cine.

– ¿Mediodía o…?

– Tarde. –Exclamó sintiéndose como en un test psiquiátrico en el que tienes que responder a lo primero que te venga en la mente.

– ¡Queen, déjala! –Exclamó Emily. –Aquí lo importante es que ella se sienta cómoda, y nosotras venimos a ayudarla.

– ¡Gracias! –Exclamó Salima abrazando a Emily.

–Bien, bien… Bueno, ¿Qué vas a usar?

–Ni idea.

–Ataquemos ése problema. –Queen se puso frente al guardarropa de Salima con las manos hechas puño sobre las caderas mientras que Emily se sentó a su lado en la cama, tomando sus manos con amor maternal.

–No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. Ahora, recuerda que las primeras citas son todas diferentes aun cuando tú seas la misma persona. Nunca vas a tener dos citas iguales.

–No quiero arruinarlo, solo quiero salir a divertirme un rato, vagar por ahí, yo qué sé, comer helado.

–Tranquila, todo irá bien. Recuerda que Kane y tú siempre han sido buenos amigos.

–Sí, ¿Pero por qué comenzó a gustarme justo ahora? Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos.

–El amor no llega cuando tú lo pides. –Dijo Queen comparando dos blusas.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Nerviosa. Algo ansiosa, no como cuando iba a ver a Ray sino… como diferente.

–Es natural. Yo…

–Ésta. –Dijo Queen dejando caer una blusa entre Emily y Salima. Una linda blusa de color gris con detallados negros, de una manga un tirante, también dejó caer unos Shorts realmente cortos de mezclilla oscura y pateó unos tenis de marca. –Aunque no estoy muy segura de si podremos hacer algo con tu cabello.

–No, también yo tengo mis dudas. –Dijo Emily observando las rebeldes puntas de Salima, que crecían en todas direcciones.

–Esto… –Dijo Salima levantando los shorts. – ¿Es realmente necesario?

Queen siguió indagando en el armario de Salima hasta que dio con unas medias negras con algunos agujeros relativamente estilizados. –Con esto, sí.

–Ok. Ok.

–Mira, tú déjate consentir. A algunos chicos les gusta comprar cosas para las chicas que le gustan, como dulces, comida, o cosas. Si lo que te quiere comprar lo quieres no te hagas mucho del rogar, pero no digas sí al instante.

–Sé recatada. –Dijo Reina sentándose al otro lado de Salima.

–Bien, recatada.

–No hagas mucha insistencia si él quiere que no pagues, él te invitó.

–Pero…

–Ya empezamos mal. –Dijo sarcástica Queen.

–Bien, bien, no insisto. ¿Algo más?

–Sé tú misma. De todos modos ya se conocen. De nada te serviría tratar de verte de otro modo, él sabe cómo eres y tú sabes cómo es él. Cualquier clase de coqueteo extra o blof está de más.

–Eso es sencillo.

–No hay besos en la primera cita. –Recalcó Queen mirando a Salima a los ojos. –Si quiere besarte que te invite a salir de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué no hay besos en la primera cita?

–Es una regla de oro.

– ¿Y tú la has seguido?

–Salima, concéntrate en tu cita con Kane, no en mi vida romántica.

–Lo siento, es verdad.

– ¡A comer! –Gritó alguien desde el primer piso.

– ¡Ya, ya vamos! –Respondió Salima levantándose.

–Vístete primero. –Ordenó Queen abriendo la puerta para Emily, quien salió seguida de Queen y ambas bajaron a sentarse a la mesa. Salima bajó ya vestida y con el cabello relativamente domado, aún en su habitual cola de caballo pero con el resto de las cosa que Salima usaba en ése momento se veía diferente.

–Tal vez… –Murmuró Queen mirando el rostro de Salima detenidamente. –Pero primero come, no quiero que lo arruines.

– ¿Arruinar qué?

–Confía en mí. Tal vez te sirva a la larga.

Las tres chicas comieron a toda prisa y volvieron a la habitación de Salima, donde decidieron aplicar algo de rímel, delineador negro y brillo labial a su amiga.

.

.

Kane trataba de respirar con normalidad por lo que Jim y Goki reían disimuladamente para no hacer enojar a su amigo. –Tranquilo Kane, todo saldrá bien.

–Además estaremos cerca de ti para aconsejarte cuando sea necesario.

–No se vallan a dejar ver.

–No te preocupes, estaremos tan ocultos como podamos.

–Gracias.

–Ahora, trata de no hiperventilar y camina, ya estás en su puerta.

–No olvides la flor.

– ¡No lo haría! –Exclamó indignado sacando una cajita del bolsillo y viendo cómo se ocultaban sus amigos. Tocó y casi al instante Salima salió dejando anonadado a Kane.

–Hola.

–Hola… –Dijo sonriendo embobado, pero escuchó un silbido (una clave entre él y Jim que lo regresó a la realidad). –Te compré algo. –Mostró la cajita, que Salima tomó con cuidado y abrió encontrando una flor blanca con detalles negros para el cabello.

–Es muy bonita… ¿Me ayudas? –Preguntó mostrando la flor y girando un poco la cabeza. Como la manera en la que se ponía era encajada en el peinado mediante tres pasadores, Kane pudo ponérsela a Salima sin problemas, agregando un toque suave y natural al conjunto. –Muchas gracias Kane… no tenías por qué.

–De hecho sí… quería… dártela en tu cumpleaños pero, no sé. No me animé.

–Gracias.

– ¿Nos vamos entonces? –Dijo ofreciendo su brazo para Salima, quien miró en dirección a la casa.

–Un momento. –Kane asintió bajando el brazo y sus amigos asomaron de su escondite para hacerle señas de aprobación con el pulgar, Salima salió un poco después con una bolsita de correa larga, que tenía el tamaño justo para que su cartera y su celular cupieran. Entonces tomó el brazo de Kane y comenzaron a caminar hacia la parada del bus, donde subieron al primer camión que pasó.

–No sabía que tenías ropa tan bonita.

–No la uso mucho. Solo para ocasiones que valgan la pena.

– ¿O sea que esto lo vale?

–Bueno, nunca habíamos salido en plan de cita… ¿Por qué? Por cierto.

– ¿Por qué, qué?

– ¿Por qué de pronto te interesaste en mí?

–Ah, no, me gustabas desde antes. –Dijo arrepintiéndose al instante, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y luego miró en otra dirección, al igual que Salima, quien miró por la ventana un rato hasta que Kane se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Salima.

La ayudó a bajar del bus y se dirigieron hacia la plaza. Salima se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo para no descubrir a Jim ni a Goki, pero siguió caminando sin decir nada.

Queen y Emily por otro lado avanzaron hacia su amiga guardando las distancias. Lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar pero lejos, para no ser vistas. –Parece que todo va bien. –Dijo la primera.

–Que lindo detalle el de la flor.

–Lo sé. Fue genial.

– ¿Qué película ira a querer ver Salima?

–Ni idea, pero conociéndola, no es una romántica. ¿No se iba a estrenar un filme de terror la semana pasada?

–Sí, es cierto… ¿Tienes ganas de ir al cine?

–Vamos.

Salima y Kane miraban la cartelera y los horarios de función. Salima dejó que Kane revisara los horarios y se puso a ver los carteles de cada película, esperando que alguna le dijera "Mírame, mírame" para poder exclamar: – ¡Esa! –Dijo levantando el dedo hacia uno de los carteles. Kane levantó la vista para ver el título y luego buscó en los horarios.

–Que suerte. "El callejón del beso" está para dentro de veinte minutos.

– ¿Se llama "El callejón del beso"? –Se extrañó buscando el título. La portada poco tenía que ver con un beso pues mostraba a una pareja de espaldas a un callejón, del que salían algunas manos cadavéricas amenazándolos.

–Sí. –Salima miró decepcionada el título pero Kane leyó en voz alta la reseña. –En un verano como cualquier otro, Janet y Jonny deciden que visitarán un pueblo caracterizado por su actividad paranormal. Incrédulos por las historias locales, deciden comprobar por sí mismos si en realidad desaparece la gente como dicen o si solo es otro mito más para llamar al turismo, embarcándose en una aventura llena de drama, terror y suspenso.

–Suena mejor que el título. –Admitió Salima.

–Sí, sabía que dirías algo así. ¿Entramos entonces?

–Claro.

Ambos caminaron hacia la taquilla, donde Kane compró los boletos usando el pase doble y luego se formaron para comprar dulces, mismos que Kane pagó sin dejar a Salima reprochar. Ya habían ido al cine muchas veces como para no saber que al menos querían dos refrescos, unos nachos, palomitas chicas y una bolsa de chocolates. Pero recordaron que solo iban ellos dos, por lo que dejaron las palomitas y los nachos.

–La costumbre. –Se disculpó Kane apenado consiguiendo a Salima reír un poco. Como el tiempo se había ido en comprar las cosas, se metieron al cine a ver la película. Queen y Emily entraron a hurtadillas situándose unas cuatro hileras arriba de sus amigos, donde se toparon con Goki y Jim.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Reprendió Queen.

– ¿Nosotros? –Reclamó Jim. – ¿Qué hacen _Ustedes _aquí?

–Nosotras venimos a ver una película.

– ¿La misma que Kane y Salima? –Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia sus amigos, que se estaban acomodando en sus asientos.

–Mira Emily. –Dijo Queen actuando bastante bien. –Kane y Salima.

– ¿Sí? –Emily miró en su dirección y luego miró con sarcasmo a Jim y Goki. – ¿Están siguiendo a Kane y Salima?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Nosotros…

–Sí. –Dijo Goki. –Kane nos pidió ayuda con su cita.

–Los perdonamos. No le diremos nada a Salima… Porque nosotras venimos por lo mismo. –Queen ocupó su asiento dejando a Goki y a Jim con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Admitir tan abiertamente que estaban siguiendo a su amiga… pff.

Al menos la mitad de la película, Salima estuvo fuertemente agarrada del brazo de Kane mientras que él se llevaba dulces a la boca de cuando en cuando. No fue hasta un momento romántico en la película que ambos se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose ahí un momento.

– ¿Qué le dije de los besos en la primera cita? –Se quejó Queen mirando a la pareja sin percatarse del brillo en la mirada de Emily, que sí le había prestado atención a la película.

Jim y Goki rieron un poco al ver la cara de enfado de Queen pero siguieron viendo la película ya que vieron a Salima bajar la vista.

–Parece que te hizo caso. –Dijo Emily sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

Al terminar la película se levantaron y salieron a dar una vuelta a la plaza, el piso estaba completamente mojado por lo que supusieron que había estado lloviendo durante la película. Ambos sonrieron ante el vapor que su respiración causaba y al ver a Salima estremecerse le dijo. –Ven, te invito a cenar.

– ¿No hay problema? No quiero que te castiguen.

–Bah, tengo permiso. Además, quiero invitarte a cenar. ¿Tienes hambre? – Recapacitó pensando en que él no.

–No. –Admitió sonriente Salima.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. – ¿Quieres ver si nos encontramos a los amigos de Ray en el Karaoke? No es muy lejos de aquí.

–Claro, vamos.

Para cuando llegaron, el grupo de Ray ya se había ido y en el escenario estaba un chico guapísimo que no daba una nota, aunque eso no impidió que se formara un club de fans rápidamente. –Espero no cantar así. –Bromeó Kane buscando a sus amigos por todos lados.

Salima sonrió eligiendo una mesa. –Parece que ya se fueron.

– ¿Por qué se irían tan temprano?

–Ni idea.

Salima escogió una canción a capela de Vanessa Hudgens, _Whatever will be, _misma que Kane decidió acompañar con la guitarra. Sin embargo, sin ánimos de cantar mucho más, se levantaron y salieron, y al ver que llovería de nuevo, Kane insistió en acompañar a Salima a su casa; tomaron el mismo camión de antes y llegaron más rápido.

En la puerta de su casa, Kane tomó una mano de Salima y depositó un beso sobre su dorso. – ¿Crees que podríamos salir otra vez?

Salima sonrió sonrojada. –Sí Kane. Cuando quieras.

–Genial… mañana tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la casa pero… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer el lunes después de la escuela?

– ¿Quedamos para el martes? –Recordó Salima apenada. –Quedé con Queen y Emily para el lunes.

Kane rio un poco. –Bien, ve pensando a dónde quieres ir. –Le dio la espalda a Salima y luego recordó. –Ah, Salima… No me gustaría que fuera solo una cita… me gustaría saber si querrías ir a comer conmigo como mi novia… pero eso mejor respóndemelo el lunes en el instituto…

Salima se sonrojó hasta las orejas viendo como Kane se alejaba hacia su casa y sonrió suspirando. Queen y Emily salieron de su escondite abrazando a Salima contentas y haciendo escándalo. – ¿Le vas a decir que sí?

– ¡No sé! –Gritó antes de soltar una carcajada y entrar a su casa con sus amigas.

* * *

_Avance, prox capitulo._

–No quiero irme a casa aún. No quiero llegar y que mis padres vean que me lastimé.  
–Bueno… –Dijo él contrariado. – ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?  
–No sé, lo que sea.  
–Te invito un helado.  
– ¿Un helado?... bueno, suena bien. Un helado entonces.


	2. Max y Mariam

2.- _Mariam y Max._

Mariam escuchaba a Hilary hablar entretenidamente con otras chicas de su mismo salón, hablaban acerca de las temáticas de los últimos dos bailes de fin de cursos y se preguntaban qué organizarían ése año, cosa que le molesto, dado que estaban a medio curso a penas.

–De todos modos. –Siguió Hilary. –No sabría ni qué usar, y espero que ésta vez las chicas elijan.

–Tú todavía tienes la fantasía de invitar a Kai al baile.

–Nunca sabes cuándo te va a decir que sí.

–No lo sé, de todos modos escuché que le llama la atención Emily… y que Tyson te quiere invitar a ti.

Hilary se sonrojó ligeramente. –A Tyson no le interesa otra cosa que la comida.

–Te paso al costo la info.

Mariam suspiró tomando su lápiz para jugar con él en lo que llegaba el maestro, pero Hilary la ignoró y siguió hablando. –Bueno, de todos modos, ¿A quien invitarías tú?

–A Max, por supuesto. Está en el mismo salón que Kai.

–Es amigo suyo y de Tyson.

Mariam cerró el puño y el lápiz se partió por la mitad, asustando a Hilary y compañía. Pero sin hacer ningún otro aspaviento violento, miró el reloj y exclamó. –Se acabaron los quince minutos de tolerancia. –En seguida se levantó y se fue.

– ¿Lo diría por nosotras? –Preguntó Hilary con los ojos abiertos como platos.

.

.

Iba caminando por los salones en construcción cuando lo vio, caminaba a toda prisa hacia las vigas y andamios como siguiendo algo en el suelo, y tras ver un brillo verde se dio cuenta de que perseguía a Draciel. Suspiró frustrada al verlo pero no pudo evitar caminar hacia donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que ahora subía por unas vigas para alcanzar su Blade. – ¡Max! –Exclamó ella, el chico volteó la cabeza con cuidado y abrazándose del andamio a su lado. – ¿Qué haces?

–Pregúntaselo a Draciel. –Mariam dio otro paso abriendo la boca para seguir hablando pero terminó soltando un grito al derrumbarse el suelo bajo sus pies. – ¡No, Mariam!

Max bajó a toda prisa del travesaño sobre el que estaba y bajó a ayudar a Mariam, que estaba sentada casi un piso abajo con la ropa llena de tierra. –No vengas, es peligroso.

–Tonterías. –Exclamó buscando la manera de bajar por los escombros que había dejado la chica a su paso. –No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, eres mi amiga.

–Te vas a lastimar.

Max llegó a su lado y trató de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Mariam sintió una punzada de dolor y se dio cuenta de que se había torcido el tobillo. – ¿Estás bien?

–No creo, duele.

–Ya veo…

–Voy a llamar a Julia. –Dijo sacando el teléfono (milagrosamente intacto) de su bolsillo y confirmando la señal. –Pediré ayuda.

.

Julia, a media clase de matemáticas vio el teléfono brillar en su mochila y sonrió. Tenía la extraña buena suerte de que siempre en clase de matemáticas solían llegarle mensajes, entrarle llamadas o ir a buscarla por cosas "Urgentes", ahora su suerte solo se confirmaba con la llamada de Mariam.

– ¿Profesor?

– ¿Ahora quién es?

–Mariam, nunca me llama.

–Si en los primeros cinco minutos no es algo importante cuelgue.

–Sí. –Julia tomó el teléfono y salió de su salón a la puerta. – ¿Diga?

–Juls, ¿Recuerdas la zona vieja de la escuela?

– ¿Donde decían que había un sótano? Por supuesto, ¿Qué pasa?

–Me caí. Y Max conmigo.

–O por dios, ¿están bien?

–Sí, me torcí el tobillo. Es todo.

–Bien, buscaré ayuda e iré por ustedes.

–Genial, gracias.

Julia colgó entrando al salón y tomó sus cosas. – ¿Qué pasa señorita?

–Mariam encontró por accidente los viejos sótanos de la escuela.

– ¿Y eso en qué amerita que usted salga de clase?

–Que cayó casi de un piso de altura junto con otro amigo, tengo que ayudar. Kai, Ray, Tyson, vengan.

–Sí. –Exclamaron los tres levantándose.

–Profesor, alerte al director.

–Sí. –Dijo atarantado por la noticia y viendo cómo sus estudiantes se alejaban. De camino al lugar pasaron por el salón en el que estudiaba Mariah, que al verlos se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó a correr a la par de Ray.

– ¿Qué pasa Byakko?

–Son Mariam y Max, están en apuros.

–Vamos.

– ¿No pierdes clase?

–No, para nada.

Llegaron al lugar de los hechos y encontraron a Mariam sentada al lado de Max, ambos mirando a lados contrarios.

– ¡Max ¿Estás bien?! –Gritó Tyson llegando al borde del agujero.

–Sí. Todo bien.

–Voy a bajar. –Advirtió Ray. –Retrocede un poco. –Max se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, dejándole espacio a Ray para el grácil aterrizaje que logró. –Con permiso –Dijo Ray levantando a Mariam en brazos. –solo espero que no peses tanto. –Dicho esto tomó vuelo unos pasos y saltó hacia afuera. Por otro lado Kai se acostó boca abajo con la cadera en el borde del hueco para poder bajar su torso.

–Tyson, Mariah, sosténganme las piernas. ¡Max! Salta y agarra mis manos.

–Pero.

– ¡Que saltes, te digo!

Max asintió tomando vuelo y trató varias veces de alcanzar a Kai, en vano. –Espera. Yo puedo ayudarlo. –Dijo Ray bajando de nuevo. –Me voy a poner aquí. –Dijo arrodillándose en una rodilla justo debajo de Kai. –Cuando llegues aquí usa mi pierna para saltar.

–Te voy a lastimar.

–No te preocupes. Practico kung fu, peores golpes me he dado.

– ¿Seguro?

–Completamente, ve.

Max asintió tomando espacio para saltar y ésta vez alcanzó la mano de Kai, que lo ayudó a subir con esfuerzo. Ray salió del sótano lleno de tierra pero intacto (casi).

Max miró a Mariam y luego de inspeccionar la herida, la tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar. – ¡Espera! ¿Qué crees que haces?

–Te llevo a la enfermería. Chicos, nos vemos luego.

–Sí. Hasta luego. –Dijo Tyson viendo a Max alejarse, algo golpeó contra su zapato y descubrió a Draciel dando vueltas a su alrededor, por lo que lo levantó y lo guardó para dárselo a su amigo en otro momento.

La enfermera atendió a Mariam vendándole el tobillo tras aplicarle una pomada que se calentó conforme restregaba el talón de la chica. Al terminar les pidió que esperaran en la recepción para poder tomarles los datos y excusarlos de las clases del día. –Te llevaré a tu casa. –Dijo Max en tono caballeroso cuando les permitieron irse. Pero Mariam hizo una mueca y miró a Max.

–No quiero irme a casa aún. No quiero llegar y que mis padres vean que me lastimé.

–Bueno… –Dijo Max contrariado. – ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?

–No sé, lo que sea.

–Te invito un helado.

– ¿Un helado?... bueno, suena bien. Un helado entonces.

–Ven, conozco una heladería que te va a gustar.

Caminaron un par de calles lejos de la escuela donde encontraron una heladería preciosa, con algunas mesas de sombrilla afuera y otras más adentro, a esa hora solo había unas cuantas personas y ellos ocuparon una mesita afuera. Max le entregó un menú con los sabores de helados. –Mi papá solía traerme cuando era niño, venden unos helados riquísimos y son como… tradicionales o algo así, los hacen con fruta natural y lo muelen en una máquina.

– ¿Cómo?

–Te pondré un ejemplo. Puedes hacer mezclas de sabores. Yo siempre pido de galleta oreo con durazno, tienen todo congelado y usan una máquina especial para molerlo todo junto y sale como helado. –Ante la cara de asco que puso Mariam, Max sonrió. –Sí, yo también pensé algo así. Pero se convirtió en mi heladería favorita. Incluso una vez mi mamá vino conmigo y a ella le encantó el de zarzamora con durazno.

–Bien… ¿Alguna recomendación? –Dijo mirando todos los sabores que habían.

–Pues no, puedes pedir lo que quieras, aunque suene raro.

–Bueno… pídeme uno de… fresa… ¿Cuántos sabores se puede?

Max soltó unas risitas. –Tú pide.

–Fresa, con durazno y galleta.

–Bien, te lo traigo en seguida. –Max entró a la heladería y pidió los helados, enseguida Mariam escuchó un ruido metálico y supuso que era la máquina de la que hablaba Max, quien salió sonriendo. –Se me olvidó preguntarte. ¿Azúcar normal o de dieta?

–Normal, mucha.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Max salió con los dos helados servidos en vasos de plástico y depositó una cuchara en cada uno. –Provecho.

– ¿Cuánto te voy a deber de…?

–Nada, yo quiero invitarte el helado. Yo te metí en problemas, te saqué de la escuela y ahora te traje a mi heladería favorita, déjame pagar el helado también. Como recompensa a cambio de que por mi culpa te torciste el tobillo.

– ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu heladería favorita? No creo que sea la más cercana al instituto, ni la más barata. –Recalcó mirando el tamaño del helado de cada uno. El de ella con chocolate extra arriba. – ¿Y esto? –Dijo raspando la punta con su cuchara.

– ¿No te gusta el chocolate? –Preguntó apenado haciendo ademán de levantarse.

–No es eso, me encanta. Solo digo… ¿Por qué aquí?

–Ah… –Dijo sentándose y meditando aquello. –Pues… No lo sé. Quería que conocieras mi heladería favorita.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Pero por qué?

–No lo sé… Supongo que… –Se sonrojó un poco. –Quería que conocieras este lugar, porque es algo que me gusta y me gusta compartir contigo éste tipo de cosas.

– ¿Vienes a menudo aquí?

–A veces, cuando quiero pensar o alejarme de las cosas que me estresan.

– ¿Con tus amigos?

–No, usualmente vengo solo o con mi papá. Cuando mi mamá está de vacaciones aquí, vengo con ella.

–Ya veo.

Ambos se concentraron en sus helados, que comenzaban a derretirse por el calor de la tarde, no se les ocurría ningún tema sobre el que pudieran charlar sin sonar comprometedoramente, como si temieran arruinar la perfección del momento en compañía del otro. Fue entonces que a Max se le ocurrió que podía tantear el terreno con indirectas. –Escuché que el baile de fin de cursos será de disfraces.

–No sé, no le presto atención a las trivialidades en clases.

Max rio. –Es cierto. Escuché a Ale decirlo mientras charlaba con Julia.

– ¿Con Julia Ale?

–Sí. En la cafetería.

–Eso tiene más sentido.

–Sí… creo que las chicas eligen entonces…

–Ale quiere invitarte. –Dijo Mariam molesta por lo que Max se sonrojó.

–Sí, pero yo no quiero ir con ella.

–Supongo que iras con tus amigos, como cada vez.

–No lo sé… estoy esperando que una chica en específico me invite.

–No lo hará. Al menos hasta que hagan oficial que las chicas eligen.

–Ah.

Ambos se quedaron callados otro rato comiéndose sus helados hasta que Mariam levantó la cabeza decidida. –Max necesito preguntarte algo. Principalmente porque no me queda claro el por qué me invitaste aquí. ¿Esto es una cita?

Max parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por la pregunta. –Pues…

–Porque si lo es dímelo.

–Te traje a mi heladería favorita. Porque quería compartirla contigo. Supongo que te dejo elegir si es una cita o no. –Mariam asintió asimilando aquellas palabras y comiendo lo que le quedaba de helado. –Aunque yo si querría que lo fuera.

–Sí, yo también. –Ambos sonrieron. –Aunque a decir verdad me aburriría mucho en una segunda cita contigo así sin más.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Respondió Max claramente confundido.

–No se me dan las citas.

– ¿Ah no?

–No. –Mariam volteó la cabeza masticando la punta de su cuchara.

–Supongo que entonces no te debo pedir una segunda. –Max aún trataba de asimilar las palabras de Mariam sin entender en realidad su significado.

–Sí y no.

–No entiendo. ¿Me darías una pista?

Mariam abrió la boca para hablar pero en eso llegó corriendo Tyson agitando a Draciel en la mano. – ¡Max! Dejaste esto en la escuela.

–Tyson gracias. –Max se levantó y tomó el Blade.

– ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? De todos modos ya me voy, quiero ir a casa a comer.

Max miró en su teléfono la hora, sorprendido. –"Ya salimos" –Dijo para Mariam haciendo énfasis en las comillas.

–Será mejor que me valla a casa también. –Dijo la chica.

–Vamos, te acompaño, no quiero que te pase nada.

–Gracias Max, pero tengo que tomar un bus.

–No te preocupes. Tengo tiempo.

Tyson sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Bien muchachos, los dejo solos entonces. Hasta mañana Max. Adiós Mariam.

–Hasta luego Tyson.

Mariam y Max hicieron el camino hasta la casa de Mariam en silencio total, y al bajarse del camión y llegar a casa de la chica ella soltó. –Te invito a comer.

–Pero…

–Tú me invitaste la nieve, te invito a comer.

– ¿Segura? ¿No hay problema?

–No, ninguno.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Mariam, donde ella presentó a Max como su cita, cosa que hizo que Max se sonrojara hasta las orejas y se pusiera nervioso, pero todos parecieron tomárselo muy normal, por lo que se relajó.

– ¿No tienes que avisar a tu casa, ni nada? –Preguntó Joseph mirando a Max mientras acomodaba un plato extra en la mesa.

–Ah, pues…

–Ven. –Dijo jalándolo de la muñeca. –Te mostraré el teléfono.

–Gracias. –Max marcó a su casa. –Hola papá… todo bien. Oye, Mariam tuvo un accidente hoy y la acompañé a su casa… está bien papá. No te preocupes… Sí… El caso es que me invitó a comer y… Sí… Haré la tarea, lo prometo… Ray me está mandando un mensaje con los deberes de hoy… Te veré en la tarde papá… Gracias.

– ¿Todo en orden? –Quiso saber Mariam.

–Perfectamente.

–Espero te gusten las albóndigas.

– ¿Bromeas? Me encantan. –Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

Durante la comida, Max charló alegremente con todos pero sin profundizar demasiado en las charlas, vagando de un tema a otro esporádicamente.

El Beyblade fue el tema principal de conversación hasta que terminaron de comer, donde Max se ofreció a lavar los platos evitando a toda cosa que se los quitaran de las manos para poder hacerlo sin problemas. Al final accedió a que Joseph enjuagara y Mariam secara, pero únicamente porque la chica podía estar sentada al secar los platos.

–Espero que no te hayan incomodado mucho. –Dijo Joseph sonriente.

–Para nada, son buenas personas… Ray me mandó un mensaje con la tarea. –Dijo mirando a Mariam.

–Podemos hacerlas en la sala, ¿No te importaría ayudarme?

–Para nada, lo haré con gusto. –Ambos sonrieron y Max se secó las manos, después le ofreció una a Joseph. –Ha sido genial conocerte.

–Igualmente, voy a hacer mis tareas para salir un rato.

Mariam y Max se apropiaron de la sala y terminaron la tarea más pronto de lo que pensaban, sin embargo se hizo tarde por estar platicando. Mariam miró el reloj por accidente y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

– ¡Cielos! Será mejor que me valla.

– ¿Sí sabrás regresarte?

–Sí, hay una ruta que me deja en mi casa.

–Genial. Permíteme. –Dijo jalando el teléfono de Max de su mano. Grabó su número y más que pedir, ordenó. –Cuando llegues a tu casa me marcas para saber que estás bien, no quiero que me tengas preocupada por nada.

–Lo prometo. –En la puerta, Max ojeó las calles para grabárselas bien y luego encaró a Mariam. –Por cierto, no me explicaste lo de las citas.

–Bien, déjame dejártelo bien claro. Las citas son para los amigos que buscan conocerse mejor, y tú y yo nos conocemos bien.

–Aja. –Dijo sin entender aún, por lo que Mariam sonrió de tener la oportunidad de tomar acción respecto a algo que había querido hacer desde antes de llegar a la heladería.

Tomó el cuello de Max y lo jaló hacia ella para besarlo de una manera apasionada pero tierna, quedándose ambos sin aliento unos instantes después de separarse. –Me gustas mucho Max… y si estás esperando que te invite al baile olvídalo, invítame tú a mí.

Max sonrió abrazando la cintura de Mariam y la besó de nuevo. – ¿Irías conmigo?

–Sí. Pero no en una cita.

–Por supuesto que no. Irías como mi novia.

–Ahora entiendes mi punto.

–No me quedaba claro.

–Se notaba. –Mariam se abrazó de la espalda de Max y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico suspirando. No estando seguros de cuanto tiempo habían pasado así, Max levantó la cabeza y suspiró.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana a la escuela?

– ¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, no quiero dejar que cargues tu mochila con ése pie lastimado.

–Pero vas a venir hasta acá desde tu casa. Además de que te vas a tener que levantar más temprano y… –Max la besó esperando poder interrumpirla con eso y consiguiéndolo.

–No importa, lo hago. Solo si tú quieres.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no?

–Bien, entonces mañana paso por ti.

–Genial.

Max caminó hacia la parada del camión, a la vuelta de la casa de Mariam y una vez lejos de la vista de la chica comenzó a dar saltos y giros en el aire hasta llegar a la esquina en la que pasaba el camión, completamente contento de saber que sus sentimientos por Mariam eran correspondidos.

Por una parte era extraño dado que Mariam nunca mostraba mucho sus sentimientos, pero por otro lado estaba feliz y no iba a contradecir a su… – ¡Es mi novia, ella aceptó ser mi novia! –Gritó eufórico cuando pasó una camioneta grande para silenciar su grito.

* * *

–Una chica tan linda no debería andar sola. Nunca se sabe qué clase de peligros abundan en las frías noches de…

– ¿Verano? –Interrumpió Mathilda encarando a su amigo. Quien sonrió sarcástico.

–Ayer estaba haciendo frío. –Reclamó en tono bromista, pero luego observó a su amiga y sonriendo con ternura y embeleso, murmuró. –Te ves muy hermosa Mathilda.

–Tú te ves más guapo… digo muy, muy guapo. –Mathilda se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dio la espalda a Miguel, quien se sonrojó un poco menos que ella.


	3. Mathilda y Miguel

3.- _Mathilda y Miguel_.

_Después de todo ahora Mariam y Hilary tienen razón, yo soy la única sin novio. En navidad Ray confesó a Mariah sus sentimientos, antes, Brooklyn con Julia, y así… y yo… No puedo decirle a Miguel lo que siento por él… Tal vez si las chicas eligen en el baile de fin de cursos pueda decirle lo que siento… _La profesora de "Lenguas extranjeras" entró al salón callando el escandalo. –Bueno señores, ahora el anuncio que todos han estado esperando, la temática del baile fin de cursos. –Muchos comenzaron a murmurar tratando de adivinar lo que la maestra iba a decir pero ninguno se acercó ni de lejos a la verdad. –Muchachos, muchachos… Ni las chicas eligen, –Mathilda bajó la cabeza decepcionada –ni es un baile tipo casino de las vegas. ¿De dónde sacaron esas ideas? –Algunos se encogieron de hombros negando con la cabeza. –Va a tener la temática de máscaras y disfraces. Y elige quien quiera escoger. La única condición es que todos deberán llevar máscaras. –Mathilda miró a Mariah emocionada.

–Parece que vamos a tener que conseguir disfraces.

–Eso parece. Supongo que nos veremos en la tarde con las chicas.

–Eso espero. ¿Quieres ir a buscar a Ray para decirle?

–Sí.

.

Al escuchar la temática del baile, Ray miró a Lee y sonrió. –Parece que vamos a tener que comprar ropa.

– ¿Tú también caíste en ése agujero negro de la moda? –Bromeó Lee haciendo reír a Ray. –Oye, dile a Miguel que qué tiene planeado usar.

– ¿No quieres repetir? –Ambos rieron por lo que el profesor les llamó la atención al frente.

–Pongan atención ustedes dos o los voy a castigar.

–Lo sentimos. –Dijeron al unísono.

–Como decía, será de máscaras y disfraces, lo que quiere decir que deben llevar ambas cosas aún si van acompañados.

–Miguel. –Murmuró Ray. –Lee quiere saber que vas a llevar y si vas a invitar a Mathilda.

–No lo sé. –Admitió sonrojado pero sin mirar a Ray para que no lo notara. –No sé si quiera ir conmigo.

–Escuché que Mariah dijo que le gustas a Mathilda, no lo sabrás si no pruebas.

–Veremos.

Al finalizar las clases, Mathilda y Mariah se acercaron al salón de Ray para avisarle que pasaría la tarde de compras con sus amigas, en realidad fue Mariah quien dio la explicación mientras que tomaba cariñosamente las manos de Ray mientras que Mathilda se quedó un poco aparte con Miguel.

–Parece que están muy emocionadas. –Comentó Miguel.

–Sí, es genial la temática del baile. Aunque es el primero que me toca aquí.

–Es el primero para los dos.

– ¿Planeas… no sé, invitar a alguien?

–Lo he estado pensando. Querría saber…

–Bueno, listo. –Exclamó Mariah percatándose muy tarde de que había interrumpido a su amiga. –Lo siento. ¿Interrumpo?

–No, no, no te preocupes. –Mintió Miguel. –Diviértanse de compras. Las veo mañana, supongo.

–A la hora del almuerzo. –Confirmó Mathilda sonriente. –Como siempre, ¿No?

–Sí, estaré puntual.

Mathilda y Mariah comenzaron a caminar. –No sé por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él. Yo creo que Miguel te quiere.

–Mariah, tú tampoco podías decírselo a Ray.

–Sí, pero ya casi llevamos seis meses de novios. Piensa en lo que tienes con Miguel.

– ¿Qué tengo con él?

–Nada, ése es el problema. Ahora imagina todo lo que ganarías.

–Ya lo sé, y lo he pensado mucho… Se lo diré, lo prometo.

.

El tiempo para el día del baile corrió rápido en demasía, y desafortunadamente para ambos, Miguel no pudo invitar a Mathilda al baile, ni mucho menos saber de qué iba vestida.

El baile iba a ser en el salón principal de un hotel, bastante hermoso y bien adornado, con candiles, ventanas altas, pesadas y elegantes cortinas e incluso un balcón muy clásico y romántico. Al final de cuentas, Miguel había conseguido encajar perfectamente con la decoración del lugar dado que había encontrado un disfraz de estilo Vampiro de época y un antifaz que cubría su rostro, con el que se veía aún más guapo de lo que era, y varias chicas estaban confirmando ése hecho al mirarlo y murmurar a su paso por el lado de la pista de baile hasta Lee, Gary y Kevin, quienes miraban la fiesta. –Hola. –Saludó Lee gustoso. – ¿También vienes a saquear la mesa de botanas? –Dijo esto señalando a Gary y a Kevin, con un plato cada uno.

–No, venía a ver si veía a una amiga mía por aquí.

– ¿Mathilda?

–Sí.

–La vi bailando con Mariah y Julia hace un rato. Por ahí. –Señaló en dirección al centro de la pista de baile por lo que Miguel se puso nervioso. En ese momento miró a sus amigos, disfrazados de piratas todos.

– ¿Ray es el capitán del barco?

Lee rio. –No, es el fantasma de la ópera. Ah, mira, ahí está Mariah. –Lee señalaba un punto en la pista de baile donde Ray y Mariah (vestidos a juego) bailaban codo con codo en círculo junto con todos sus amigos, y en efecto, entre las parejas de Ray y Mariah, y Brooklyn y Julia, se encontraba Mathilda, bailando alegremente vestida como un hada de vestido largo al suelo y con unas preciosas alas hacia abajo atadas a su espalda tan finamente que en realidad parecían estar saliendo de su piel. Hilary hizo un comentario a gritos que Miguel no alcanzó a entender pero Mariah y Julia empujaron a Mathilda al centro y aplaudieron para que ella bailara sola. Dio un par de vueltas nada más y volvió a su lugar empujando a Mariah, que jaló a Ray consigo bailando un poco ambos. Mathilda aprovechó ése momento para huir al balcón, que acababa de desocuparse, por lo que Miguel se fue rápidamente tras ella.

–Una chica tan linda no debería andar sola. Nunca se sabe qué clase de peligros abundan en las frías noches de…

– ¿Verano? –Interrumpió Mathilda encarando a su amigo. Quien sonrió sarcástico.

–Ayer estaba haciendo frío. –Reclamó en tono bromista, pero luego observó a su amiga y sonriendo con ternura y embeleso, murmuró. –Te ves muy hermosa Mathilda.

–Tú te ves más guapo… digo muy, muy guapo. –Mathilda se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le dio la espalda a Miguel, quien se sonrojó un poco menos que ella.

– ¿Sabes? Quería invitarte al baile. Pero por unas y otras cosas ya no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Lamento haber sido tan cobarde.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Mathilda encaró a Miguel. –Tú siempre eres muy valiente, y siempre sabes qué decirme para hacerme sonreír, o dejar de llorar o… Siempre has sabido qué hacer y qué decir, y eso es admirable.

–Sí. Aunque no tan admirable como ésa capacidad que tienes para diluir las peleas y reconciliar a las personas… Ray… mencionó algo en una conversación que tuvimos hace unos días y quería preguntarte al respecto… Él dijo que escuchó a Mariah decir que yo te gusto. ¿Es cierto?

Mathilda dejó correr unos segundos y bajó la mirada antes de tomar aire para responder. –Sí, es cierto.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–Porque… no encontraba el momento, ni reunía el valor suficiente. A veces quería ser como Mariam, que había confesado a Max abiertamente, o como Hilary, o tener la suerte de Julia… pero eso no pasó, y cada día me hacía más a la idea de que eras solo mi mejor amigo. Aunque cada día era más difícil vivir bajo ésa perspectiva. De todos modos… No era posible… ¿Cómo se iba a fijar uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto en mí?

– ¿Cómo no? Mathilda, eres hermosa, sencilla, tierna, pacífica… en una palabra eres perfecta… al menos lo eres para mí. No tendrías por qué ser como las otras chicas. Tal cual eres, eres perfecta para mí.

–No es lo que la mayoría de los chicos piensa.

–No importa lo que ellos piensen, solo importa lo que yo opine.

–Siempre he tenido en cuenta tu opinión, pero nunca me dijiste que pensabas eso de mí… al menos no hasta ahora.

–Porque tú me gustas más de lo que imaginas. –Soltó tomándole las manos y llevándoselas al corazón, que comenzaba a acelerarse ante la cercanía de la chica con su rostro. –Porque yo tampoco había podido decírtelo… por tonto. Bueno, más bien por inseguro.

Adentro llamaron a los asistentes a sentarse a sus lugares para comenzar a servir la cena. – ¿Te sientas conmigo? –Pidió tímida ella.

–Sí. –Aunque Miguel bajó ambas manos, solo le soltó una para poder caminar a su lado.

Las mesas, adecuadas para diez personas, albergaron perfectamente a las parejas de Ray y Mariah; Mariam y Max; Hilary y Kai; Julia y Brooklyn y ahora Miguel y Mathilda; Lee, Gary y Kevin estaban sentados junto con Raúl, Queen, King, Emily, Kenny, Salima y Kane. Y habían tenido que agregar una silla, pues Tyson había llegado de los estados unidos justo a tiempo para el baile.

Cenaron y charlaron hasta que pusieron de nuevo la música, y aproximadamente a las doce y treinta se acabó la música mezclada (La fiesta había iniciado poco después de las seis), por lo que Ray propuso ir al boliche al centro comercial al que solía ir Mariah, seguro estaría abierto por los múltiples bailes de graduación y fin de cursos que acontecían aquella noche. Kane, Salima, Max, Miriam, Lee, Tyson, Mathilda y Miguel aceptaron ir mientras que el resto alegó cansancio y pesadez.

– ¿Vestidos así? –Exclamó Salima, que vestía de brujita. Kane la miró bien.

–A mí me gusta. –Comentario por el que se ganó un golpe tímido en el brazo.

–Yo no tengo mucho problema. –Admitió Mariah. –Pero si quieren ir a cambiarse primero, vallan.

– ¿Para qué? –Contrarrestó Lee. –Solo es ropa, además hay gente que viste así todos los días.

– ¡Fiesta en casa de Ray! –Exclamó Julia al escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Los que discutían acerca del disfraz miraron a Ray esperando una negativa pero él se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

–Fiesta en casa de Ray. Salima, dile a Goki y a Jim que están invitados también.

–Ya deben estar dormidos, se fueron hace casi hora y media.

–Ah, bien. Kenny, dile a Emily. –Kai le miró de reojo, molesto por lo que acababa de escuchar pero suspiró tranquilo al ver que la chica ya se había alejado demasiado y no parecía tener ánimos de ir. – ¡King, y Queen! –Exclamó viéndolos. – ¿Vienen?

– ¿Qué hay? –Preguntó King acercándose.

–After Party en mi casa. Solo vamos a pasar a comprar botanas o algo antes de irnos.

–Suena bien. ¿Quiénes van?

–Nosotros. –Dijo Mariah tomando el brazo de Ray y señalando las dos mesas que habían ocupado antes.

–Genial, por qué no.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo y pasar a comprar algunas botanas y atún enlatado para preparar una ensalada para todos, se dirigieron a la casa de los White Tigers, donde la fiesta siguió hasta la madrugada.

Al sentir el sereno, Mathilda se dio cuenta del jardín y salió a admirar el cerezo. Miguel se le unió unos minutos después.

–Que bonita casa.

–Sí. Es muy linda.

–Dejamos una conversación pendiente.

–Algo me estabas diciendo.

–Sí, que te considero perfecta. –Ambos se sentaron en la banca de piedra que había bajo el cerezo. –Que no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de cuánto me gustas y que me gustaría que fueras mi novia, pero no sé si tú querrías.

–Después de lo que hemos charlado me sorprende que aún lo dudes.

–A mí me enseñaron a preguntar toda duda que tenga.

–Te enseñaron bien.

– ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Novios? –Mathilda asintió tímidamente por lo que Miguel sonrió abiertamente. –Cierra los ojos, te tengo una sorpresa.

Mathilda obedeció al instante y esperó expectante unos segundos. Sintió una caricia en el cuello y luego los labios de Miguel se posaron suavemente sobre los de ella, en un beso tierno en demasía. Ella retiró el rostro sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada y se pasó el cabello tras la oreja, percatándose en ése momento de que un hada de plata, con dos brillos color rosa violáceo (como el de sus ojos y cabello) colgaba de su cuello junto a su cadena.

– ¡Miguel!

– ¿Te gusta? Ray y Mariah me ayudaron a escogerlo.

–Es precioso Miguel, muchas gracias… Cómo quisiera poder darte algo a cambio. –Se llevó una mano al cuello, rascándose la nuca con la punta del dedo medio cuando sintió su cadena gruesa de plata. La había comprado pensando en él, porque la estructura firme le recordaba su actitud protectora con ella y entonces pensó que podía obsequiarle eso. Sonrió quitándose la cadena y entregándosela a Miguel en las manos. –Ten. A decir verdad pensaba en ti cuando la compré.

Miguel observó la cadena levantándola con dos dedos y sonrió. –Es muy bonita.

–Es como tú.

– ¿Cómo yo?

–Sí… Firme, bien estructurada, cool, resistente, y me trae consuelo cuando estoy triste. Pero la cadena lo hace por que me recuerda a ti. –Rectificó antes de que Miguel quisiera regresarla.

–Me agrada que pienses así de mí.

–Siempre te he visto como a un líder.

Miguel sonrió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento Mathilda estornudó, causándole una risa casual al joven. –Será mejor que entremos o nos vamos a engripar. Creo que Ray y Mariah prepararon chocolate.

–Que rico, vamos.

Ambos, tomados de la mano, se levantaron y entraron a la cocina, donde la mayoría (Lee, Gary y Kevin se habían ido a dormir y Tyson, King y Queen estaban viendo la tele) hacía bullicio agradeciendo que la casa tuviera patio hacia ambos lados y así no molestar a los vecinos. – ¿Dos tazas más? –Exclamó Mariah al verlos.

–Por favor. –Respondió Miguel amable.

– ¿Es en serio lo del café-restaurante? –Preguntó Mariam.

– ¿Qué café restaurante? –Dijo Mathilda completamente perdida.

–Mariah y Ray quieren abrir uno graduándose de la universidad.

–Ray quiere estudiar gastronomía y yo soy buena con las infusiones de té y como mesera. Deberíamos abrirlo juntos. –Dijo Mariah mirando a Julia y a Mathilda alternadamente.

–Soy buena mesera. –Bromeó Mathilda. –Ya lo he hecho antes.

–Apártenme una mesa a diario. –Pidió Miguel sonriéndole a la chica.

– ¡Algo pasa aquí! –Exclamó Hilary viendo a Mathilda y a Miguel acusatoriamente.

–Les presento a mi novia. –Dijo Miguel haciendo a Mathilda girar un par de veces antes de abrazarla como si estuvieran bailando un vals.

Recibieron felicitaciones y ovaciones que sonrojaron a Mathilda varias veces, mientras que Miguel se limitó a sonreírles a sus amigos.

–Pensé que nunca terminaría tu suplicio. –Bromeó Mariah.

–Tú mejor que nadie me entendía. –Ambas se abrazaron por lo que todos soltaron una carcajada estridente.

–Es cierto. –Dijo Kai. –Sus historias se parecen bastante.

–Bueno, ya basta de discusiones. –Interrumpió Tyson entrando a la cocina. – ¿Ya está el chocolate?

Todos soltaron una carcajada de nuevo y Mariah le alcanzó a Tyson, Mathilda y Miguel sus tazas de chocolate. –Me alegra que me correspondas. –Dijo Miguel ya que todos volvieron a sus charlas. –Me haces el chico más feliz del mundo.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo soy la afortunada que se llevo al galán, considerado y perfecto novio.

–Entonces ambos somos muy afortunados por tenernos el uno al otro. Te quiero. –Le murmuró abrazándola de lado y plantándole un beso en la sien, por lo que ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

–Me pregunto si llegaré a acostumbrarme alguna vez a todo esto.

–Quien sabe. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

**_Aunque éste iba a ser mi último capi de _Primera cita _decidí que escuchar a mis lectores es una buena idea, y de un comentario surgió un último capítulo, aquí va el adelanto:_**

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que seas tan malo.

–Ése es el problema. Nadie cree que sea tan malo.

–Yo pienso que has vivido cosas muy difíciles, es todo. Además… –Pero se llevó el popote a la boca de vuelta, molesta por la manera en la que sus labios la habían traicionado.

– ¿Además?

–Además de que eres muy guapo.

–Sí… eso lo he escuchado antes. Pero no de ti.

–No tendrías por qué.


	4. Kai y Emily

4.-_Kai y Emily._

Kai miraba por la ventana de la limusina en la que iba, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido un tiempo atrás; dos semanas antes del baile, él y Hilary habían terminado, y ahora, dos semanas después del mismo, él iba rumbo al aeropuerto, donde tomaría un avión a los estados unidos ya que estaba por irse de vacaciones con sus amigos. Él, Ray, Tyson, Max y Kenny habían sido invitados a pasar quince días en la ciudad de la mamá de Max para ver los avances en el diseño de Blade entre otras cosas y mientras que Kenny se había mostrado ampliamente emocionado por el conocimiento que adquirirían en ése viaje, el resto se había emocionado más bien por el hecho de conocer los Estados Unidos con fines turísticos y no solo deportivos.

Claro que Ray y Max habían estado a punto de negarse a ir.

–No quiero alejarme de Mariah. –Había dicho Ray mirando a la chica a los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos contra el corazón.

–Me voy a aburrir mucho sin Mariam. –Alegaba Max por su parte abrazando de lado a la chica y recargando la cabeza contra su coronilla.

Kai había carraspeado pero no había dicho nada.

No, por supuesto que no, no iba a admitir que se preguntaba qué irían a hacer Hilary y Emily, aunque tampoco Tyson se había alegrado tanto al principio, pero no había dicho el por qué.

Como fuera, ahora estaba rumbo a los Estados Unidos. Bajaba sus cosas de la cajuela para ir a pesarlas y abordar el avión, donde sus amigos esperaban impacientes por despegar rumbo a una nueva aventura.

.

El hotel era impresionante, y los cinco estaban felices de que el señor Dickenson se hubiera ofrecido a pagar por los lujos. Claro que su escusa había sido que los campeones mundiales del Beyblade merecían lo mejor de lo mejor en un viaje que ampliaría sus conocimientos acerca del Beyblade, y que serviría para adquirir técnicas y conocimiento.

–Chicos. –Dijo Ray mirando un mapa de la ciudad al tiempo en que reía para sus adentros por la "ridícula" petición que estaba por hacer. –Visitemos el barrio chino, aquí dice que no podemos irnos sin probar sus comidas, ver sus casas y conocer a su gente.

– ¿Añorando el hogar? –Dijo Kenny sonriendo.

–En verdad es muy bonito, pero no sé si se parezca a tu pueblo. –Admitió Max. –Creo que podemos ir, yo no lo visito hace mucho.

–Sí, vamos. –Animó Tyson. –Veremos si es verdad que la comida es tan buena como dicen.

–Paso. –Dijo Kai huraño, como siempre. –La madre de Max dijo algo sobre un recorrido por las instalaciones de su empresa. Quiero probar qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Dranzer.

–Además de todo lo que podemos aprender. Yo tampoco voy. –Dijo Kenny feliz de no tener que hacer solo el recorrido.

–Será enriquecedor como un problema de matemáticas. –Dijo Dizzi sarcástica.

– ¡No te burles!

Todos menos Kai rieron y éste y Kenny se fueron a las instalaciones, donde la madre de Max los recibió con una sonrisa, mostrándoles de nuevo las mejoras técnicas y ergonómicas que le habían hecho a las instalaciones.

–Aquí es donde entrenan los mejores ahora. –Informó mirando a Kai.

–Mi área.

–Pensé que dirías eso. Eres bienvenido a bey-batallar con quien te plazca. En un rato volveremos por ti. Creo que Kenny querrá ver los laboratorios de desarrollo.

–Sería un placer. –Admitió el chico sonriendo.

–Diviértete. –Dijo Kai bajando las escaleras hacia el bey-estadio más cercano, donde un joven de veinte años aproximadamente se acercó a él.

–Supongo que tú eres Kai, ¿Una batalla?

–Mi fama me precede. –Dijo irónico sacando a Dranzer y poniéndose en posición.

Ambos bey-batallaron asombrosamente un par de veces, cambiando sus estrategias, fuerzas con las que atacaban o defendían e invocando de vez en cuando a sus bestias Bit, ya que ambos contaban con una. No fue hasta que una chica de cabello naranja brillante y con una bata blanca pasó caminando a toda prisa, que el Blade de Kai salió volando fuera del estadio, aun girando.

– ¿Kai? –Dijo el chico sorprendido de ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su contrario. – ¿Todo bien?

–Todo excelente. –Extendió una mano hacia Dranzer, que saltó a él, y luego salió corriendo, lejos del chico. –Te veo en un rato, tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien de aquí. Eres muy bueno.

Emily se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la salida. Esperaba no haber sido descubierta pues había estado entrenando solo a unos cuarenta metros de Kai, lo había visto por accidente pero ahora no quería encontrárselo. No después de…

Como fuera, la salida estaba cerca y él había estado muy ocupado con su pelea. Eso la hizo confiarse hasta que, al poner la mano en la manija de la puerta, sintió algo pesado aterrizar sobre su hombro.

Giró bruscamente y se vio acorralada contra la pared, fue en ese momento en que se arrepintió de tratar de usar una salida de emergencia en lugar de la salida principal puesto que ahora estaba en un pasillo desolado, sola, a merced de la mirada penetrante en los ojos de Kai, a la altura de los suyos; ésta repentina cercanía la hizo respirar con dificultad y sintió cómo él le ponía las manos a ambos lados, a la altura de la cabeza para no dejarla huir hacia ninguna dirección. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo en tono brusco quitándole el aliento a Emily. El perfume que irradiaba aquel joven a penas le daba permiso para respirar así que tuvo que mirar en otra dirección para poder responder.

–Vengo aquí en vacaciones para ayudar a desarrollar…

–Sí, sí, sí. Sé a qué se dedican aquí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

–No hay mucho que decir. ¿No?

Kai suspiro bajando las manos y recargándose en la pared al lado de Emily, se deslizó hasta el suelo para sentarse a gusto y recargando la muñeca izquierda sobre su rodilla levantada murmuró. –Fui un idiota Emily. Lo lamento.

–Eso es nuevo. –Emily se sentó a su lado y suspiró también. Luego de un rato de silencio volteó la cabeza hacia Kai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza pegada a la pared, como descansando. –Vamos a tomar algo. Estoy en mi hora de comida. –Kai la miró levantándose y tendiéndole una mano, por lo que ella la aceptó levantándose también. Salieron por aquella deprimente puerta y se dirigieron a un puesto de sodas al que Emily solía ir a comer, ella pidió algunos snacks mientras que Kai solo pidió un refresco y pagó todo, entonces, con Emily completamente sonrojada por aquel detalle, se sentaron a charlar en paz. – ¿Por qué me invitaste al baile? –Soltó ella de repente.

– ¿No tenía derecho?

–Pero Hilary…

–Ella y yo ya no teníamos nada. Habíamos terminado…

–Una semana antes de invitarme. –Reprochó ofendida. –Aunque no me hable mucho con ella, también es mi amiga.

–Nunca han sido amigas, solo compañeras. Además, solo era el baile de fin de cursos, no te estaba proponiendo matrimonio…

–De todos modos fuiste con ella.

–Porque tú no aceptaste ir conmigo. Ella aceptó de una manera muy madura mi invitación y nuestra ruptura. Y fue su idea que te invitara… dijo que aunque ya habíamos decidido ir juntos desde hacernos novios, no tenía por qué negarme la oportunidad de ir contigo.

– ¿Ella sabía que me querías invitar?

–Sí.

–Ah. –Emily se concentró en su comida creando una barrera de tensión entre ella y Kai, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar ésa tensión, así que siguió hablando.

–Es una chica muy perspicaz, pero no es para mí. Creo que Tyson y ella harían una gran pareja si se dieran la oportunidad.

–Sí, se les nota. –Respondió sarcástica antes de darle un trago a su refresco.

–No como a Ray y Mariah, obviamente. –Reaccionó irónico. –Pero definitivamente, sí mejor que a Hilary conmigo. Es a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que seas tan malo.

–Ése es el problema. Nadie cree que sea tan malo.

–Yo pienso que has vivido cosas muy difíciles, es todo. Además… –Pero se llevó el popote a la boca de vuelta, molesta por la manera en la que sus labios la habían traicionado.

– ¿Además?

–Además de que eres muy guapo.

–Sí… eso lo he escuchado antes. Pero no de ti.

–No tendrías por qué.

–Cualquiera diría que no merezco la atención de una chica tan inteligente, estudiosa y dedicada, yo agregaría guapa a la descripción. –Emily se sonrojó componiendo una cara de frustración, su desesperación en torno al joven que tenía frente a ella no hacía otra cosa que aumentar con cada palabra que salía de su boca. –Un imbécil diría "No tendría por qué resultarle guapo a una chica como ella" pero no es mi caso.

– ¿Entonces tú qué dices?

Kai guardó silencio y volteó la cabeza. No estaba seguro de querer seguir adelante con esa charla, estaba seguro de que al invitarla al baile con él, sin antes aclararle cómo estaban las cosas con Hilary había sido un error que había puesto su corta y extraña relación al borde del colapso. Y ahora que al menos podía aclarar todo lo ocurrido antes, con mayor razón no estaba dispuesto cometer errores, quería y arreglaría las cosas a tiempo y si podía, ganaría terreno en la batalla por el corazón de la chica, ganaría puntos para acercarse más a Emily.

Ambos se levantaron a tirar la basura y se dirigieron de nuevo a las instalaciones, en completo silencio hasta la puerta de emergencia por la que habían salido, Emily tenía llaves. Una vez adentro, aprovechando lo estrecho del pasillo y la oscuridad reinante, Kai consideró todas sus opciones en un microsegundo antes de reaccionar. Si la iba a perder, al menos disfrutaría el momento a su lado y mandó todo su miedo y su inseguridad al diablo. Tomó aire con brusquedad, apretó los puños, y tragándose su orgullo, respondió en un murmuro a penas audible. –Debería haberme dado cuenta antes de que te llamo la atención y hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Algo como…?

Emily sintió cómo Kai la acorralaba de nuevo contra la pared, pero ésta vez, sus labios chocaron con los de ella casi con violencia, en un arrebato de ansiedad. Emily tomó el rostro de Kai para evitar que él se alejara repentinamente, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí profundizando el beso tanto como Emily lo permitió, alargando ese momento tanto como les fue posible antes de quedarse sin aire.

Jalaron aire, Emily trató de buscar los ojos de Kai pero él volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios y ésta vez, jaló su cintura hacia él para retenerla, pero ella, a falta de un soporte más seguro recargó el cuerpo contra la pared entrelazando sus manos en el cabello del joven y suspirando de euforia. Sintió su corazón acelerarse hasta la taquicardia y sonrió para sus adentros al sentir el pulso acelerado de Kai, que parecía estar igual que ella.

Emily retiró el rostro y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Kai, mientras que con la otra aún jugaba con su cabello. Necesitaba respirar pero no lo quería ni un centímetro más lejos.

–Soy pésimo con las palabras cuando se trata de sentimientos.

–No digas nada.

–Cállate y escúchame. –Ordenó el chico irritado pero feliz.

–Bien, me callo.

–Me gustas, ¿Sí?

–Creo haberme dado cuenta.

–La cuestión es si yo te gusto a ti.

–Por supuesto que sí. Qué pregunta.

–No hice ninguna pregunta, pero ya que quieres una, responde. ¿Serías mi novia?

–Hilary…

–Ella está en Japón. –Recalcó irritado. –Y no le estoy preguntando a ella, te pregunto a ti.

–Tienes razón, eres pésimo con las palabras. Hablando no me convencerías.

–Conque quieres que te convenza. –Dijo acorralándola por completo y haciendo más presión sobre su cintura. Emily se sonrojó inmediatamente y se dejó llevar cuando Kai la besó de nuevo, ésta vez con un poco más de pasión que de ansiedad y dejándola de nuevo sin aire. Volteó la cabeza como pudo, estaba jadeando por la falta de aire cuando murmuró.

–Nunca dije que tenías que convencerme.

–Lo estoy consiguiendo. –Respondió él confiado con una media sonrisa que hizo a Emily más difícil pensar. –Como decía, soy pésimo con las palabras, pero mis labios son otra cosa. Y creo que puedo llegar a convencerte.

–No sé si sea necesario.

–Digamos que no quiero una negativa.

– ¿Y si te diera una negativa? Puedo llegar a ser inmune a tus labios.

– ¿Qué hay de esto? –Comentó rozando la piel que había quedado expuesta entre la playera y la falda de Emily.

–Quema. –Admitió ella. –Por dentro y por fuera.

–Emily. –Dijo Kai repentinamente sereno. Casi parecía hablar con ternura cuando hizo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos. –Me gustas mucho. Eres una chica admirable, realmente no quiero una negativa por tu parte… pero… –Soltó a la chica y se alejó un paso. –Pero quiero saber tú qué piensas. –Se alejó otro paso para dejar a la chica pensar.

–No lo sé. –Admitió ella acomodándose la playera y bajando la cabeza. –No sé que pensar, son demasiadas cosas para asimilarlo todo de golpe.

–Entiendo.

Kai se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, Emily lo miró alejarse un par de metros y luego reconsideró. – ¡Kai! –El aludido volteó medio cuerpo, y al ver a Emily correr hacia él, se volteó para recibirla cuando se lanzó a sus brazos y plantó sus labios sobre los de él. Ambos sonrieron de tener al otro en sus brazos y Kai no pudo evitar hacer a Emily girar una vez en el aire antes de ponerla en suelo firme para besarla con mayor facilidad, tenerla cargando lo hacía un poco más difícil. –A veces eres un bruto, un necio y un desconsiderado. Te portas frío, despectivo y puedes llegar a ser cruel e hiriente… pero a mí me gustas mucho. Tu manera de ser, de alejar a la gente, de admitir que quieres a tus amigos…

–Yo nunca lo he admitido.

–Pero lo haces, es el punto. Los quieres…

–También a ti te quiero.

–De manera diferente espero. Yo quería una pregunta y la conseguí. ¿Quieres tener una respuesta?

–Sí.

–Entonces sí. No quieres una negativa de mi parte, pero la tienes. Me niego a estar lejos de ti.

Kai abrazó a Emily con fuerza y sonrió. –Me alegro… –Y tras reconsiderarlo, miró a la chica a los ojos. –Tienes que tener en cuenta que no soy muy de dar muestras de afecto en público. ¿Aun sabiendo eso, te mantienes en tu respuesta?

–No esperaba algo muy distinto. Pero está bien. No me voy a morir porque no quieras caminar de la mano conmigo. Soy científica, no suelo ser romántica.

–Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

–Es una ventaja en mi opinión. Parejas que están demostrándose su cariño todo el tiempo tienden a no tener nada nuevo cuando se demuestran afecto.

Kai puso una expresión de sarcasmo al escuchar a la chica tan científica pero luego sonrió. –Me gusta que seas tan… analítica.

–Parte de ser científica… ¡La hora! –Emily sacó un reloj de su bolsillo y miró a Kai con reproche. –Me vas a hacer llegar tarde.

– ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

–Me quedan diez minutos.

–Aprovechemos los segundos. –Dicho esto volvió a besar a Emily, acorralándola de nuevo contra la pared y fundiéndose con ella en un beso relativamente profundo, pero sumamente tierno que se extendió hasta quedar ambos sin aliento. –Mejor vete, no quiero retrasarte.

–Muy bien, no lo hagas. –Respondió resignada. Sin embargo, luego sonrió esperanzada y comentó. –Salgo a las ocho.

–Pasaré por ti para ir a cenar.

–No llegues tarde.

–Prometo ser puntual.

.

.

.

Aunque tristes por haber finalizado sus vacaciones por los Estados Unidos, los BladeBreakers estaban felices de volver a Japón, donde las chicas organizaron una pequeña bienvenida-cena en la guarida de los White Tigers. Hilary, Mariam y Mariah estaban en el aeropuerto esperando a cinco chicos sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa que venía con ellos. Emily.

Hilary sonrió agitando la mano para Emily, tratando de infundirle valor, por lo que la aludida también agitó la mano. Estaban tan ocupadas mirándose con gratitud la una a lo otra, que ninguna se dio cuenta cuándo Tyson libró el trayecto hasta Hilary para abrazarla y besarla. Mariah y Mariam (una a cada lado de Hilary y ahora Tyson) miraron la escena sorprendidas y luego miraron en dirección a Kai, que había sonreído sinceramente.

Ray llegó hasta Mariah y tomándole las manos, depositó un beso sobre su frente, mientras que Mariam corrió a abrazar a Max exclamando. – ¡I missed you, my love!

Por otro lado, Tyson soltó a Hilary y exclamó casi a gritos. – ¡Me gustas!

Hilary se puso roja hasta las orejas y reclamó. – ¿Entonces por qué esperaste a que me hiciera novia de Kai para decírmelo?

–Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y yo no quiero perderte de nuevo.

– ¡Beso, beso! –Corearon Mariah, Mariam y Max mirando a sus amigos, por lo que Hilary se preparó para reclamar per Tyson la besó de nuevo, distrayéndola y haciendo que la chica sonriera.

–Bueno, ya. Suficiente cursilería. –Dijo Kai de buen humor. –Mariam mencionó una cena en casa de los White Tigers.

– ¿Cocinaron? –Preguntó Ray asombrado.

–Yo cocine casi todo, afortunadamente Julia y Mathilda me ayudaron, el resto compró botanas y arregló la casa.

–Esa es mi linda gatita.

–Gracias Byakko.

–Bueno. –Dijo Tyson abrazando a Hilary por los hombros. –Vámonos, tengo hambre.

–Tú siempre tienes hambre. –Dijo Hilary tomándole la mano que tenía sobre su hombro y abrazándolo por la cintura. –El año siguiente meteré cocina como optativa.

–El comentario solo hizo que todos rieran, incluido Kai, que soltó una risa muy corta tomando la mano de Emily un momento.

–Bueno, vámonos. –Animó Max. –Es bueno volver a casa después de todo. Y por cierto. Compré un par de películas nuevas de horror y suspenso. –Mariah miró a Ray llena de pánico por lo que él sonrió abrazándola y besándole la sien. –Tenemos que verlas hoy.

–Al menos aún nos quedan vacaciones por delante. –Dijo Mariam emocionada.

–Será horrible. –Admitió Emily con un escalofrío. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que Kai la abrazara de lado para consolarla y tras plantarle un beso fugaz en los labios murmuró.

–Yo te protegeré.

– ¡Kai! –Exclamaron el resto de las chicas sorprendidas, por lo que recibieron una mirada asesina de parte del joven y que él soltara a su novia, que sonrió a medias.

–Vámonos pues. –Pidió Emily tomando la mano de Kai.

–Vámonos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews, sin ellos, muchas ideas no se habrían concretado.

わ  
た  
し

は

白  
虎


End file.
